


The Second Coming

by Makeyourbodyacanvas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Torture, Captain kink, Consensual Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Erwin Lives, F/M, Human Experimentation, Hybrids, I Like Yeager For Some Reason, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Married Levi/Eren Yeager, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, New Special Operations Squad, Original Character Death(s), Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Siblings, Smut, Twenty Years Later, Twins, sue me, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeyourbodyacanvas/pseuds/Makeyourbodyacanvas
Summary: Micah Yeager-Ackerman has been a dreamer for as long as she can remember, hanging on every word of her parents stories every night ever since she was a little girl about beasts that seemed too monstrous to be real. It was an odd life, but a good one—until hopes and dreams clash and shatter in an array of differences one night at the family dinner table. Cleverly using every inch of her wit to disobey her parents, she runs away to join the Special Operations Squad. Micah's going to need her smarts, training and abilities she didn't even know she possessed to stay alive when the Titans have decided to fight back—and this time, Micah's the one they're after. Her chances of survival are slim to none, and she hadn't anticipated to fall in love with a dashing captain along the way.





	The Second Coming

_ 874, The Village of Atlantis _

 

Life in Atlantis was a simple thing, like majority of the people who lived in the village. The work was minimal, unless you chose to take on a profession that required actual practice to ensure that the work could be done. A school sat atop the lowest hill where all the children learned how to read and write even though not every job required it, and there were books that told stories about the most outlandish things. There was never a concern about food, everyone had enough to spare, clothes were always mended to, and every building was built and treated with care.    
  
It was a simple life, but lately it made Micah a little stir crazy.   
  
Her secret goal was to someday make it into Shiganshina, past the two Walls that had once separated the civilized world from the outside, and into Wall Sheena, the innermost Wall that had once protected the kingdom where the king and other civilians resided. Everyone knew someone who knew someone who knew someone that had went inside the Walls. A brilliant mind or a great soldier, someone too unique or valuable to be left to do simple farmers work. But those were usually just rumors that came from across the rivers. Not too many people remembered what it was like to live inside The Walls; majority of the survivors were either dead, mentally sacred, or just never talked about it. But Micah's parents weren't like everyone else—they couldn't even be considered ordinary. They were heroes to most, legends to the younger children, and idols to their fans.    
  
Of course, Levi and Eren Yeager-Ackerman were just father and papa to her.    
  
"You went to the badlands again," Kai said as Micah met him at the river bank that marked the entrance of their village. Beyond the clear blue waters, across the grassy, high strewn fields, was an extensive track of eroded, uncultivable land that was no less than a week's journey to The Walls. People said that the land was cursed by Ymir herself, that too much blood had been spilled over for anything to grow. Then there were those who said it was haunted. Micah didn't believe either of those stories. She had been fascinated by the badlands ever since she had been a child, and for a few years the barren region had acted as her get away. Whenever she wanted peace and quiet, all she had to do was sneak out into the badlands and her wish would be granted. It quickly became her place, her safe haven, and she was fiercely protective of it.   
  
"And if I did?" She asked as they took strides through the weeds and grass, careful to not step on the flowers as they made their way home.   
  
"Father and papa won't like to hear that. Especially papa. I'd like to eat my dinner without a show tonight."   
  
Micah looked at him sharply. "They won't know if you keep your mouth shut."   
  
"Do my chores then."   
  
Micah rolled her eyes. She wondered why she had an insufferable asshole for a twin. They didn't bother each other much, usually getting along more than regular siblings, but it was just like Kai to blackmail her to get out of cleaning.    
  
"And won't father find it suspicious that I'm doing all the work? What am I suppose to tell him?"   
  
"I guess you'll just have to think of something that won't get you in trouble."   
  
Kai took the lead across the field like a shadow, bright green gaze trailed on the houses in front of them. Kai's real name was Malachai, but no one other than their father called him that anymore. He was taller than Micah by a whole foot and a few inches, making his four-foot, eleven-inches tall twin sister look more like a life sized doll than an actual person. Kai was built like a scarecrow, with shaggy brown hair parted in the middle and vibrant eyes. He took a lot after their papa, and was just as beautiful.   
  
"Fine. You don't have to do all of my chores," he insisted. "But I'm not cleaning the waste room or the animal stalls. Deal?"   
  
"And you won't tell them where I've been?"   
  
Kai nodded.   
  
"Deal." They brushed aside the magnolia trees branches that marked the edge of their family's plot of land. "Only if you cover for me for a whole month, too, and they'll never know what you and Poppy are really up to when you're supposedly studying."   
  
"Mickey!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"How do you know?!"   
  
A wooden fence encased the small house that the twins called home. Micah unlatched the opening with a squeak, and a smirk directed at her brother. "A little birdie told me. And by little birdie, I mean Albina. She saw the two of you in the barn a month ago." Micah walked through the front door with Kai behind her. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her wind blown hair. Her reflection stared back at her, a youthful young girl with straight black hair and intimidating dull grey eyes. If Kai looked more like papa, then Micah certainly took after their father.   
  
She fixed her hair, wincing at the snags. Kai was still looking at her, gasping in horror, and Micah rolled her eyes. "Close your mouth, Kai. It's your fault for screwing Poppy in the damn barn. Where anyone could've walked in. Just be glad it was Albina and not Vanguard. He would have killed you for deflowering his little sister," Micah said with a frown. She turned around to face her brother. "Now I've been holding on to this piece of information for over a month, and I've had plenty of opportunities to rat you out, but I didn't. You know why? Because I'm the good twin. I would never try to blackmail you—until now. So you're going to cover for me whenever I want to sneak out to the badlands,  _ and _ you'll clean the stables, or papa and father will know what you've been up to. Deal?"   
  
"Can I at least get some help cleaning the stables?" He asked sullenly. "It'll take me all day."   
  
"Not my problem." Micah felt an evil smirk of victory twitch at the corner of her mouth. It was a well known fact that Micah was quite the evil mastermind when it came to getting her way. And more than once Kai had fell victim to his twin's superior strategic mindset. It resulted in a rather fun and colorful childhood that revolved around tricks and pranks that felt one of the twins with a broken bone every month.   
  
"Mickey," Kai whined, giving her an almost irresistible puppy dog look that just came naturally. "Don't be so cruel. You could at least feed the animals, especially the horses. They like you more."   
  
Micah resisted the urge to snort. The horses liked Micah better because she wasn't as energetic as her brother, and because she actually knew how to take care of them. She had grown up loving a lot of the horses that her family owned all because of their father. Her temperament had left something to be desired when she was child, and her father took a gamble on horseback riding. Micah fell in love with it, and with the animals, too, sharing a common belief that horses should be treasured for not being humans. Just like her father, Micah hated a good majority of humans.    
  
"Where are papa and father?" Micah asked as they walked down the hall, mindful to take their shoes off before they tracked mud on the floors.    
  
Kai followed morosely, dragging his feet. Micah resisted the urge to slap him.    
  
"They're visiting Aunt Mikasa," Kai mumbled when they finally made it to their room. The house was small from the inside out, only having two bedrooms. Neither of their parents had grown up with much, so they settled for a simple house that would give them everything they needed rather than a mansion that would just end up collecting dust. But if Levi and Eren had known that they were expecting twins then they would have built a third room for the years to come. Micah, who was the youngest by five minutes, was a complete surprise. Thankfully, the twins could tolerate each other and had created a system that kept evolving the older they got.    
  
"Why didn't you go?" Micah asked, pushing the door open. She made way to her side of the room, settling her book down. The room had an odd smell of fruity scents, and outdoors musk. The beige walls were bare.    
  
Kai shrugged, finding shelter in the lair of blankets he had built for himself.    
  
Unconcerned with his lack of responsiveness, Micah crouched down to put her book back into the pile that still continued to grow underneath her bed. She had them all placed in alphabetical order, so it was only natural for her to notice that a few were out of place....and one was missing.    
  
She heard Kai swear behind her, and her blood boiled. "Kai," she snarled, marching over towards him. "Why were you snooping around on my side? What book did you take?"    
  
The left side of the room was her space, her territory. The twins had a rule of not going into the other's space unless they had permission to do so, especially if they wanted to borrow the others belongings. But Kai didn't like to read books, he didn't have the patience to actually finish one. And Micah doubted that her subject of interest was his cup of tea.   
  
Kai lifted up the book hidden in his bed, and Micah's entire body went cold. In his hand was an old, faded book. The cover was falling off and the pages were withering. She recognized it instantly. It was a loose instruction manual on how to kill titans, and what humanity had gained through experimentation. It had been a gift left to her three Christmases ago with no name on who it was from. It had just been there, sitting under her bed, and Micah had read it more times than she could count. Whoever the mysterious person was had known of her obsession about getting into The Walls and to finally see a titan. They knew that she dreamed of joining the Survey Corps.   
  
"First of all, I wasn't snooping," he said, quickly defending himself. "I dropped some food on my way in and it fell under your bed. I was cleaning it up when I noticed the books." He shook the book. "What the hell is this? Titans? Why would you even read something like this?"   
  
He sneered at the book like it had personally offended him, and tossed it to her. "Do you know how upset papa would be if he found out? Where did you even get it from?"   
  
"That's none of your business," Micah snapped, stepping back to her side of the room. "This is my side, and I'll keep what I want. Stop eating in here, too. If I wake up with bugs crawling on me I'll kick your ass."   
  
Kai snickered. "I'd like to see you try." The twins couldn't stay mad at each other for long, a few months had been the most. But then his smile faded. He peeked through his thick lashes at his twin. “What are you doing?”

 

“I'm not doing anything,” Micah said, perplexed. 

 

“No, Mickey, what are you  _ doing _ ?” Kai repeated, sitting up slowly. His eyes were fixed on his twin, which was starting to become unnerving with the unusual intensity shining in those green orbs. “Don't tell me that you're still thinking about enlisting in two years.” Ever since they were children Kai was always in the mood to see everything as a threat towards his sister. And Micah couldn't really blame him—she had a knack for picking up dangerous interests. 

 

“It's just a stupid book, Kai,” she said. She didn't try to explain why she kept the book if she truly felt that way. But glancing at it in her hand, she unconsciously ran her fingers over the leathered back. “Everything's all right.”

 

But Kai wasn't stupid. He knew his sister like the back of his hand. That, and, they were both too stubborn to ever give up on anything. And Micah had always dreamed of what laid inside The Walls. Those stupid Walls that had brought their ancestors and parents nothing but ignorance, death, and pain. Kai felt frustrated. All he wanted to do was talk to Micah, to make her see reason, but that was pointless. She would march to her own drum no matter what anyone said. 

 

“How come you're so into The Walls, anyway?” He asked her, slightly irritably and slightly curiously. 

 

“I can't explain it,” Micah said softly. Her grey eyes widened, but focused on nothing. “I  _ have  _ to get inside The Walls. I just have to. It's like….it's like they're calling my name. I dream about them sometimes.” She had never admitted that to anyone before. Her papa would have a heart attack if he knew, and the other people would just think of her as a lunatic. “No one willingly wants to go inside them, but I do. I need to know what's so special about them.”

 

Kai felt his frustration draining away. “I didn't know that,” he said. The frustration was replaced with concern. How long did she have those dreams? “That's kind of intense.”

 

Micah shrugged, glaring at the specs of dust on the floor.

 

That's when Kai noticed that her eyes were swollen. She actually looked disheveled. 

 

“Did you have a dream last night?” He was starting to ask when Micah interrupted him.

 

“It was a nightmare.” She was paler than usual, which was a little concerning since she was pale all year round. She bruised her bottom lip with her teeth and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night and it was finally catching up to her. She felt absolutely drained. Sitting out in the sun hadn't helped her case either. “History was repeating itself.”

 

Kai watched as she sank into her bed. “Like you said, it was just a bad dream.”

 

Micah didn't waste energy on an explanation that Kai didn't want to hear. She turned on her side and said, “I know.”

 

There was a look in her grey eyes—grey, mixed with a hint of lilac—that was disturbing. A look that Kai saw in her parent's eyes every time a certain anniversary came around. 

 

“I'm going to sleep,” Micah said softly. “Wake me up when papa and father get back.” 

 

She didn't have to ask, but Kai nodded his head. 

 

It wasn't until she started fading, and Kai had left the room to no doubt visit Poppy, that Micah had a thought.

 

Her nightmare had felt so damn  _ real _ . She had never had such a vivid dream before, and it left her shaken on the inside. She had omitted the part of her dream where she had her body twisted in half by a titan; twisted, not eaten and that confused her. Titans ate people, so why would she dream about them murdering her instead of digesting her? 

 

She herself had no idea, and there was only one way to get her answer.

 

* * *

 

When their parents got home, Micah was already awake and looked like a different person, refreshed. Kai had started dinner and Micah had offered to finish.

 

They were setting the table, Kai purposefully getting in his sister's way just to annoy her. When Micah raised her fist, Eren intervened before things got ugly.

 

“Children,” he said sternly, but he had a smile on his face.

 

The twins stopped their antics immediately and looked at their parents who had managed to not make a sound. Behind the couple, the twins noticed that the sun had gone down.

 

Levi, ever the stoic and silent parent, dragged Eren to the sink, and they washed their hands; the twins followed. 

 

“Dinner looks good,” he said. He eyed the twins with his usual intense stare. It was common for the twins to prepare dinner when they did something they weren't suppose to, or when they were trying to butter them up. He wondered which it was this time. He took his usual seat at the head of the table. “Thank you.”

 

Kai and Micah went tense and motionless under their father's gaze. It was the  _ look _ .

 

“What brought all this on?” Eren asked. He was thinking along the same lines as Levi, but was less intimidating. 

 

“We wanted to do something nice for you,” Kai began with a bright smile.

 

“And we thought that you'd be tired after the walk home,” Micah finished flatly. 

 

“That's considerate.” What Levi really meant was,  _ That's considerate depending on what you're trying to do _ , but he kept it to himself. He let his eyes wander over to Eren, who was grinning and watching their children squirm.

 

“What? We can't show our parents any love and gratitude?” Kai asked, his smile becoming too bright.

 

Levi sucked on his teeth. When Micah didn't as so much then roll her eyes at her brother, he knew that they were working as a unit. It would be harder to get an explanation out of them, but he and Eren could wear them down. They had been doing it for sixteen years. “I didn't say that. I think it's nice. What did you do today?”

 

“Poppy and I studied again. Latin is hard,” Kai said quickly.

 

A little too quickly. 

 

Eren caught Levi’s eyes and raised a brow. At least they knew which twin would squeal first this time. 

 

Micah mumbled something under her breath, too low for Eren and Levi to hear. But Kai heard her crystal clear. He kicked her under the table. She glared at him. His face erupted into a blushing mess. 

 

“And what about you, Micah?” Eren asked as he swallowed the slices of steamed potatoes. 

 

“I read,” was the only response he got from his daughter. 

 

“What did you read?”

 

“A book.”

 

Levi smirked behind his tea cup. 

 

Eren sighed, dejected by her lack of responsiveness. She had been like that ever since she was a little girl, and he narrowed his eyes at Levi. His look said it all, he blamed the raven haired man for their daughter's smart ass mouth. And Levi didn't hide the quirk of his lips that time, taking full responsibility for Micah's behavior. 

 

He tried again. “What  _ kind  _ of book?”

 

The urge to say,  _ The kind you read _ , was on the tip of her tongue. She humored her papa, though. “The kind I like.”

 

If Eren was going to be honest, he had no idea what kind of books she liked the read. He wondered if Levi knew. He probably did. The older man was the one who usually got Micah’s gifts for the twin's birthday, and Eren was in charge of Kai’s. 

 

“You should ask Armin to borrow some of his books the next time you see him,” Eren suggested. His friend basically had a library. He was sure Micah would be able to find something. “I'm sure he won't mind.”

 

Kai saw the wheels turning in his sister's head. He gulped down the thick piece of lamb in one swallow.

 

“That's actually a great idea, papa.” Micah smile—she actually smiled. Not even Levi could repress the surprise that was written all over his face. His daughter was too much like him, lacking in showing and expressing her emotions more than other people, but he knew that she had something up her sleeves. He settled in his seat; this could get interesting. “It'll be nice to see Poppy, too. Kai takes up all her time now, it's like he's trying to court her.”

 

It took every ounce of sheer willpower for Kai to not bang his head on the table. 

 

Eren, wondering what brought a smile to his daughter's face, was oblivious to his son's discomfort. “We ran into Albina on our way home,” he mentioned nonchalantly. Kai lost some coloring and Micah encouraged her papa to continue. “She mentioned that you and Poppy send a lot of time together in the barn, Kai.”

 

“What are you doing in the barn when you're supposed to be studying?” Levi asked. 

 

He wasn't the type of parent to think that his children were angels, he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth. Especially since Kai took after Eren to the point it was almost a damn nuisance. It was a given that his son would be just as beautiful as Eren, and that also caused a lot of trouble. Levi remembered how male and female alike flocked to Eren due to his good looks and charming personality (when he wasn't being a little shit). He had been so effortlessly cute that it was impossible not to like him, unless that someone was Jean Kirschtein. And without a shadow of a doubt, Kai had inherited it all. But he wasn't as innocent or naïve like Eren once had been.

 

Kai’s eyebrows flew upwards. He stared a moment at his father, who was still waiting for an answer. Kai swallowed and faltered when he realized that he wasn't getting out of this one unless he drew the attention away from himself.

 

_ “Micah has a book about titans hidden under her bed, and she's going to enlist herself in two years!” _

 

Eren stared at Kai for a few seconds, then turned his attention to Micah without a word.

 

The sudden rush of Kai's declaration had silenced Levi and Micah, too. Micah looked pissed and betrayed. 

 

“You asshole! We had an agreement!”

 

Kai scrambled out of his seat, desperately trying to avoid his sister's heavy punches. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” He chanted over and over because he  _ was  _ sorry. He hadn't meant to tattle on her. It had just slipped out, he panicked. 

 

What was he supposed to do when he was being given the  _ look _ ?!

 

“Stop it!” Their father snapped, but it was papa who grabbed Micah's wrist mid air and forcibly turned her in his direction.

 

“Micah, what are you thinking?! Do you have any idea how many people have died inside the walls?!” There was reluctant pain in Eren's voice—and definite shock.

 

“I know!” Micah said earnestly, looking into her papa’s face with what she knew were wide, guileless eyes—probably the color of a storm cloud. 

 

Eren's green eyes widened fractionally. “Then why?!”

 

“I want to know what’s inside those Walls! I don’t want to live my entire life in ignorance! If no one else is willing to take a spot, then I will.”

 

“Micah, are you out of your mind?”

 

“You followed your dreams,” Micah said. Her face was set in a scowl, her shoulders were back and her head was held high. She wasn't going to back down from this so easily. “Why can't I do the same?”

 

“You know damn well that wasn't without sacrifices,” Eren said dangerously. “That's part of your big dream, don't forget that.”

 

Micah felt uneasy. She hesitated. She hadn't meant to get her papa overwrought. Part of her wanted to apologize and forget about the whole thing, but the other part was just as charged as he was. Who was he to undermine her dreams, anyway?

 

“We make sacrifices everyday,” she said, her young face tranquil. “Big and small.”

 

Eren fell back in his chair. What Micah was saying was like a knife to the heart. “You  _ are  _ out of your mind,” he said quietly. “You know that your father and I will never allow it, and even when you are of age we won't allow it then either. All it would take is one letter, and you'll never get inside those Walls.” He stared at his daughter until the grey eyes dropped.

 

“Then I'll just have to find another way in,” Micah said loftily, but she didn't look back at her papa and she didn't pursue anymore of the conversation. 

 

“That's it. Your through.” Eren pulled Micah's plate away and pointed toward her room. “I have no idea what's gotten into you.”

 

Micah exhaled loudly through her nose, embarrassed and upset to begin sent to her room like she was a child again. 

 

But she left her family, and while she was heading to her bedroom, Micah heard her father say, “You're what's gotten into her. She is your daughter, after all.”

 

And a, “Shut up, Levi,” was the last thing she heard before she slammed the door close. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please leave them down below.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
